Only 634756154Km away
by SoniMontalvo
Summary: Después de confesarse su amor en navidad, Edward y Bella habían esperado mas de seis meses para volver a verse, meses es los cuales su relación había sido de color de rosas. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Londres que vuelve todo un caos?- Cont OS:KUTM
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes que nada, yo se que habia dicho que era demasiado colgada para escribir fics largos, pero dos personitas (si tu Alex y tambien tu Camila) que me estuvieron insistiendo en que esto tendría que ser un fic y no un OS! Y despúes de pensarmelo me di cuenta que es verdad. No puedo hacer un OS de mas de 100págs word o si?_**

**_Si no has leido el OS: .net/s/7665611/1/Kiss_Under_The_Mistletoe debes de hacerlo antes de leerlo pues este fic es la continuación que muchas me pidieron, asi que espero que lo disfruten(: _**

PRÓLOGO

Había sido una mala idea venir... Tal vez si hubiera sugerido que él viajara a Chicago nada de esto estaría pasado... Sin tan solo...

Creí que la confianza era lo que nos unía más de lo que ya estábamos unidos, habíamos pasado meses separados, meses en los que nunca habíamos peleado.

¿Cómo habría imaginado que estar juntos de nuevo detonaría una bomba llena de mentiras, celos y desconfianza?

No me importaba volver, mi corazón estaba partido en miles de pedazos que se incrustaban dolorosamente en mi pecho.

Lo había dejado todo en su apartamento, apenas tenía el dinero suficiente para volver, no llevaba maletas, no traía conmigo mi cartera, lo único que llevaba conmigo era mi teléfono.

Quería volver a mi apartamento, a la cómoda tranquilidad de Chicago, quería llorar por días, porque sabía que esto había acabado. Y no solo me había quedado sin el amor de mi vida, me había quedado también, sin mi mejor amigo.

¿Cómo volver a Chicago y enfrentarme a Alice? ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Yo estaría unas semanas más en Londres, no podía arruinar su felicidad ahora, no quería ponerla en contra de su propio hermano.

Caminaba de manera rápida rumbo a la zona de embarque, no lo había pensado, había salido huyendo, no le di tiempo de más explicaciones, no quería gritar más, no quería escucharlo, así que salí corriendo del apartamento.

Me dirigí al aeropuerto y compré el boleto del primer vuelo de vuelta a Chicago. No sabía si había corrido de tras de mí, y si lo hizo, cuando tome el taxi lo deje atrás, no había revisado mi celular, pero estaba segura de que no había sonado ni una sola vez.

Entregué el boleto a la azafata que me deseo un buen viaje... Solo pude sonreírle por mera cortesía, no sería un buen viaje, porque mi corazón no quería irse, pero me obligué a hacerle caso a mi mente, que me gritaba _"debes irte"_.

Mientras subía al avión mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, una y otra vez, lo saqué y miré la pantalla. La sonrisa de Edward en todo su esplendor me recibió y una lágrima corrió por mis mejillas.

Volví a guardar mi celular... Y me dispuse a entrar al avión. No había vuelta atrás... Me iría a mi refugio en Chicago, lejos de Edward. A exactamente 6347.561549471608Km de distancia.

_**Ahora si se preguntan por que el nombre de "Only 6347.56154Km away" por que, ¿quien en si sano jucio pone tantos números en el nombre de una historia? Bueno, soy demasiado cursi a veces y creí que seria lo suficientemente cursi que Ed&Bells supieran cuantos Km los separaban, obviamente la distancia fue acortada un poco seria horrible ver miles de números como nombre. Pero espero que con el paso de los capitulos le tomen cariño al nombre o si no dediquence a acortarlo con O6KA(: mas facil no?... bueno basta de blablablabla y les dire la dinamica, soy muuuy colgada pero el lunes o martes tendrán el siguiente capitulo y despues cada domingo. Sin mas, las dejo y espero que se enamoren de esta historia tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla.**_

_**Alex te dedico este prologo por todas esas locas ideas que me metiste que, hoy, me han ayudado a tener en claro la idea de este fic…te quiero mucho! Ohohoh! Y que no se me olvide agradecer a mi Beta… fea te quiero y este tambien va para ti(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

63.4756154Km de distancia... Seis, tres, cuatro, siete, cinco, seis, uno...

Repetía constantemente en mi mente, como si fuera la cifra ganadora del millón. Estaba en la sala de estar, descansando mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y estos me perseguía día con día desde hace dos semanas... Mire la pequeña mesa de centro, una humeante taza de café descansaba en ella y a su lado millones de documentos, papeles y lo más importante, un boleto de avión de ida y vuelta, Chicago con destino a Londres. Me di vuelta y enterré mi cara en uno de los almohadones del sofá.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho novios, pensar en Edward como mi novio aún provocaba que una sonrisa inconsciente se formara en mis labios.

Edward y yo habíamos pasado las últimas semanas, después de Noche Buena, juntos. Aun podía recordar sus labios sobre los míos por primera vez, moldeándose perfectamente. Me lleve una mano a mis labios y los delineé delicadamente con mi dedo índice, podía sentir el calor de los labios de Edward contra los míos. Aun así, mi cuerpo extrañaba algo más que sus labios, algo que fácilmente se había convertido en una necesidad para mí y que todo mi ser rogaba por él, como por el mismo aire.

Edward, como siempre, tenía razón cuando dijo que Alice comenzaría hacer una historia sobre lo nuestro en pocos segundo, nunca supe la versión original tal vez Edward la supo, pero yo prefería mil veces vivir engañada a vivir en la vergüenza constante en la que Alice me habia puesto, aunque estaba segura que tenía que ser algo interesante ya que cuando llegamos a la sala toda la familia Cullen estaba atenta a nosotros, cada par de ojos buscaba un indicio de algo, la manera en que nos comportábamos, el qué tan juntos nos encontrábamos uno del otro, cada segundo que pasaba era evaluado, hasta que Edward entrelazó su mano con la mía.

Mis mejillas, como de costumbre, pasaron todos los tonos de rojo hasta que no podían arder más de lo que ya lo hacían. El primero en romper el silencio fue el grandulón de Emmett con un "ya era hora" y de ahí comenzaron las felicitaciones de toda la familia.

Después de eso, Edward y yo fuimos inseparables, habíamos ido a la pista de patinaje en Forks, algo que había sido exclusivamente idea de Edward, sabemos de mi falta de equilibrio y morir con la cara en el hielo no me parecía una gran idea. Solo él podía lograr que hiciera cualquier cosa. Pero vaya que fui el payaso de toda esa gente, de solo pensarlo mis mejillas se volvían a poner coloradas, aunque debo de admitir que fue divertido. El simple hecho de que Edward estuviera ahí lo hacía divertido. Qué más da que la gente alrededor de la pista y en las gradas se hayan reído de ti, cuando tu sexy novio se acerca a ti para levantarte con una sonrisa que deja sin aliento a cualquiera y en la cara de todas aquellas que te miran, te da un beso. Y no es que yo sea del tipo que presume a su novio. No, no lo era... Hasta que Edward se convirtió en mi novio.

**Flashback**

-Vamos Bella, será divertido-. Me insistió Edward por tercera vez con su cara tan cerca de mí que me era difícil pensar con coherencia.

-Divertido para ti- señale. –En cualquier momento puedo caerme y- mire alrededor. –¿Acaso has visto cuanta gente hay aquí? No, no señor no entrare a la pista nunca, de los nuncas-

-Te odio- susurré entre dientes, no sé cómo me había dejado arrastrar al hielo, mis pies no coordinaban y todo mi peso se encontraba sostenido por Edward quien reía alegremente a mis espaldas.

-No lo haces y lo sabes- me respondió a mi cálido cariño mi querido novio, rodeé los ojos ante el pensamiento. –Vamos, no me digas que no te estás divirtiendo- lance un bufido.

-Sí Edward, no sabes cómo me divierto-. Edward apretó mas el agarre en mi cintura mientas dábamos la vuelta. Moría de ganas por volver a la comodidad de las gradas, ¿tanto le costaba que yo lo mirara mientras el patinaba? Pero era Edward y sus caprichos. Me había dicho, días atrás, que no se separaría de mi ni un instante y vaya que estaba cumpliendo su promesa, a tal grado que estaba poniendo nervioso a Charlie.

Lance una sonrisa inconsciente ante la mención de mi sobre protector padre. El "jefe" como Edward lo llamaba siempre que lo veía, no se había tomado muy bien la pequeña invasión de Edward en mi casa por las mañanas y las tardes. La primera semana, había marcado un horario estricto a Edward que claro, como siempre, él y su rebeldía, rompió, poniendo a mi papá con los pelos de punta.

Ahora Charlie estaba en la etapa de aceptación, su pequeña y unica hija, como el solía llamarme, estaba llevando por primera vez un novio a casa. Y no era el hecho de que mi novio fuera Edward el que lo ponía nervioso, pues nos conociamos desde niños, Charlie, mi papá, estaba preocupado porque Edward tenia que volver a Europa en unas pocas semanas, dejándome a mí, enamorada y sola, a decir verdad, era algo que a mi también me preocupaba. Edward y yo habíamos hablado varias veces de esto, pero…

La risa de un par de chicas interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, me voltee para mirarlas. Estaban recargadas en la barda que dividía la pista de las gradas, altas, rubias y de sonrisas despampanantes. Cabe mencionar que nos miraban a mí y a MI novio de vez en cuando. Me giré cuidadosamente para encontrarme de frente con Edward.

-Parece que tienes unas cuantas admiradoras por aquí- le guiñe el ojo antes de mover mi cabeza en dirección de las dos chicas. Él me regalo una de sus sonrisas antes de mirar hacia las chicas.

-Mmmhhh- masculló. –Creo que tenemos un problema- enarque una ceja.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté. Edward lentamente fue acercando su cara hasta posar sus labios en mi oído.

-Las prefiero morenas- susurró, con esa voz que hacía que me olvidara de todo. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar y ya se había separado de mí. Imitando mi gesto me guiño el ojo, yo sonreí con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Vaya que lo tenemos- dije antes de intentar darme la vuelta de nuevo.

Mis pies se movieron solos y de un segundo a otro me encontraba de frente con el hielo. Podía escuchar la risa de los observadores llegar a mí y el rojo en mis mejillas hizo acto de presencia, escondí un segundo la cara en el hielo antes de darme la vuelta y mirar directamente a Edward. Él me sonrió tenuemente y negó con la cabeza mientras yo le hacia un puchero. Edward se acerco a mí y alargo su mano para que la tomara. De manera rápida me puso de pie y me abrazo.

-Casi se me sale el corazón cuando te vi caer- sus abrazo se hizo más fuerte y yo enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Te advertí que esto podía pasar- mis mejillas ya no se sentían arder y estaba más que cómoda entre los brazos de Edward. El me separo un poco, para mirarme, me perdí en sus ojos verdes y lentamente se fue acercando hasta que pude sentir sus labios presionando con fuerza sobre los míos, el beso no duro demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que las miradas se alejaran de nosotros.

-Nos vamos- me dijo Edward firmemente antes de arrastrarme a la salida de la pista.

**Fin del flashback**

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos. Solté un largo suspiro y me deshice de la pereza dejando el acogedor y cálido sofá para encaminarme y recibir a mi visitante con una sonrisa.

-Ey Al, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?- Alice me regaló una sonrisa radiante, de su marca personal, esa sonrisa que solo pone cuando va de compras o en este caso, sale con él.

-Fue excelente- y se dejó caer en el sofá. -te había dicho que tengo al mejor novio del mundo- Yo rodé los ojos antes de correrla un poco del sofá para sentarme junto a ella. Alice acomodó su cabeza en mi regazo y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Chicago- suspiro Alice antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme. -Chicago es la ciudad del amor, al diablo París-. Comencé a reírme como loca. Antes de que Alice me diera un golpe en el hombro para que callara, pequeña duende golpeadora.

-Oye, eso dolió- ella se quito de mi regazo y me miro seriamente.

-Eso te pasa por reírte de una mujer comprometida- su mirada era de indignación y mi quijada cayo por los suelos al comprender sus palabras.

-¡Alice!- casi grite, en este momento ya estaba exaltada.- ¡Alice, vas a casarte!- logré gritar, Alice asistió lentamente mientras su sonrisa de hacia cada vez más ancha. ¡Oh Dios mío! Mi mejor amiga va a casarse. Me abalance sobre Alice y envolví su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos mientras ella comenzaba a reír, yo me uní a sus risa. Ella se soltó de mi abrazo y se puso de pie.

-¿Puedes creer que me voy a casar?- la voz de Alice sonaba demasiado emocionada antes de volver a sonreír de manera reluciente. -Si hubieras visto a Jasper, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que lo vi de rodillas- yo observe a Alice gesticular acerca de la proposición de matrimonio desde el sofá mientas ella danzaba desde un lado otro, enseñándome cada gesto, cada movimiento que Jasper había tenido en el momento.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial esta noche, estaba demasiado feliz y enamorada, y por todos los cielos es Alice, no quiero saber cómo será su boda y todo lo que me hará hacer mientras la organiza.

-Y, luego lo sacó de esa hermosa caja de terciopelo- continuó Alice haciendo que volviera a prestar atención a sus palabras.- es hermoso- acerco su delicada mano hacia mí, pude ver por primera vez en su delicado dedo corazón el flamante brillante, y sentí mi boca caer al suelo. ¿Cuánto había gastado Jasper? No tenía idea, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que podría comprarme otro departamento con eso. Alice me miraba con una sonrisa y yo trate de mejorar la compostura. Al final de todo era el anillo de Alice del que estábamos hablando, el enorme diamante relucía ante la luz y estaba firmemente centrado en una hermosa banda de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes al rededor. Como había dicho Alice es simplemente hermoso.

-Alice, es bellísimo- tome su mano para mirarlo más de cerca -realmente Jasper se ha esmerado en todo esto- la mire a los ojos nuevamente y le regalé una sonrisa -en verdad estoy tan feliz por ti- en el momento en que me iba a poner de pie para volver a abrazar a Alice el teléfono sonó, haciendo que al instante mi corazón se acelerara como loco.

-Anda ve, no te quedes ahí petrificada- le regale una mirada de disculpa a Alice antes de echar a correr a mi habitación. Salté a mi cama y me estiré un poco para tomar el teléfono.

-Hola- la tonta sonrisa se formó inevitablemente en mi cara en cuanto respondí, no era mi culpa, estaba tontamente enamorada, lo sé, pero quien puede culparme teniendo de novio a Edward.

-Hola- su voz hizo que miles de descargas eléctricas corrieran por mi cuerpo y podía sentir su sonrisa atreves del teléfono. -Te extraño- susurró débilmente después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Yo también lo hago- confesé -demasiado-.

Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto a separar en Enero veintiocho, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Si dejarlo ir una vez fue doloroso, dejarlo ir por segunda vez fue increíblemente mucho peor, pero ambos estudiábamos, yo tenía que volver a la universidad en Chicago y el debía de continuar en Europa.

La única diferencia de esta vez y la anterior era que Edward se iba como mi novio. Habíamos acordado hablarnos cada vez que pudiéramos, hacíamos video llamadas dos veces por semana y la mayoría de los fines de semanas. Pero aun así el extrañarlo era inevitable, cada partícula de mi cuerpo añoraba su calor, su cuerpo contra el mío se había convertido rápidamente en una necesidad.

La mayoría creía que las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban, pero yo confiaba en Edward y él lo hacía, tal vez el hecho en el éxito de las relaciones estaba la confianza. Él y yo habíamos hablado mucho acerca de este hecho, ambos sabíamos que tendríamos que volver nuestras universidades aunque no quisiéramos y estábamos dispuestos a hacer lo posible por que esto funcionara.

-No más de lo que te extraño yo- yo rodé lo ojos ante su respuesta, le encantaba creer que él me extrañaba más que yo o que me amaba más, como si eso fuera sencillamente posible.

-Lo que tú digas, Cullen- al pronunciar su apellido recordé a Alice instantáneamente y aún me sentía mal por haberla dejado cuando estaba más que emocionada por su futura boda. -Creo que tendrás que hablarle a Alice pronto-comente- tiene algo muy importante que decirte-

-¿Acaso no me lo puedes decir tu?- preguntó, y claro que podía, pero no debía eran cosas que Alice debía de contar. Además que estaba segura de que tomaría el primer vuelo que encontrara para venir a matar a Jasper por robarse a su hermanita sin consultárselo.

-Nop- conteste haciendo énfasis en la "p" dándole una tonada más infantil. Lo escuche reírse atreves del teléfono y mi corazón bombeo sangre mucho más rápido.

-Malvada- me reí con ganas de su intento por sonar como un niño bueno. -Me la voy a cobrar en tres días- me dijo de manera juguetona.

-Edward- reí- Eso si es que puedo llegar, aun tengo grandes dudas sobre si la población femenina Europea me dejara entrar- la risa de Edward inundo todos mis sentidos. En tres días estaría subiendo a un avión rumbo a Londres, exclusivamente para ir a ver a mi novio. Sonreí al pensarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso, voy a estar yo ahí- podía imaginarlo sonreír de manera arrogante, creyendo que es el rey del mundo.

-Ya lo creo salvador de damiselas en apuros- rodé los ojos. Así eran las cosas con Edward desde siempre, aunque he llegado a pensar desde que comenzamos a salir, todo era increíblemente más simple y los temas de conversación entre nosotros fluía libremente.

-Sólo tu salvador- dijo con voz seductora- te amo damisela en apuros y muero de ganas por que los días pasen volando- yo sonreí como una boba enamorada al teléfono, ah, es verdad, era una boba enamorada al teléfono.

-Falta poco- conteste cuando salí de mi pequeño trance feliz -Aunque, aun no sé cómo soportaré las terribles 17 horas de vuelo- mi voz sonó demasiado dramática a lo ultimo y Edward comenzó a reír.

-Lo superaras- si Edward estuviera aquí, seguramente le hubiera sacado la lengua en un acto infantil, pero, sería una psicópata si le sacaba la lengua al teléfono.

-Eso piensas tú- reproche -Tú serás quien soporte mi mal humor cuando baje de ese avión- le advertí, pero a él parecía darle demasiada gracia para tomarme en serio, yo estaba segura que en cuanto bajara mi humor no sería lo mejor del mundo, odiaba los viajes largos.

-Me verás a mí y tu mal humor pasará- me eche a reír nada más Edward terminó de hablar, sabía que se molestaría por eso, pero a veces me preguntaba hasta donde es que llegaba el ego de mi novio.

-Como tu digas, señor "soy tan sexy que mi novia correrá a besarme en cuanto me vea"- y aunque ahora me estaba burlando de él estaba segura que sería lo que exactamente iba a suceder. Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo unos segundos antes de que rompiera el silencio que nos rodeaba. -Te amo señor sexy- sonreí y sabia que Edward también lo estaba haciendo.

-Yo también te amo, demasiado para tu propio bien- me quede pasmada unos segundos, babeando por las palabras de mi novio. Necesitaba que los días pasaran volando, lo extrañaba demasiado y me moría de ganas de besarlo, más que eso, moría de ganas de tener su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Edward y yo seguimos hablando un rato mas, me contaba acerca de su día, había momentos en los que ambos nos deteníamos a decirnos cuanto nos extrañábamos y necesitábamos. Colgamos pasadas las doce después de que Edward me deseara buenas noches y me mandara a soñar con él. Salí de mi habitación hacia la sala de estar, Alice ya no se encontraba ahí. Claro Bella, son las doce de la noche, se debió de haber ido a dormir.

Caminé hacia su habitación, no estaba dormida como supuse, miraba a la nada sentada en su cama, me acerque a ella y la abracé, ella me devolvió el abrazo antes de suspirar.

-Alice, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunte, se supone que hace unas horas le habían pedido matrimonio que estaría saltando de alegría por toda la casa, no en su habitación con esa mirada triste. Alice me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Tengo miedo- confeso, la mirada de Alice decayó de nuevo, la abrace nuevamente. -Se supone que debería de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo- se soltó de mi agarre y se recostó en la cama.

-¿Miedo a qué?- me acosté junto de ella, ambas estuvimos unos minutos mirando el techo.

-No sé, todo el mundo dice que el amor se va por todo el rollo de la monotonía, ¿Tú crees que Jasper y yo en algún momento lleguemos a el punto de no soportarnos?- Estaba a punto de soltar una risita y no era porque los asuntos de Alice no me interesaran, pero es que Alice era la personita más tierna del mundo. La abracé de nuevo.

-Al- La mire seria -Sinceramente crees que Jasper dejaría de amarte- me dedicó un tierno puchero y yo bufé.-Por favor Alice, está el claro ejemplo frente a tus ojos- ella me miro confundida uno momentos lo que me hizo rodar los ojos-Tus padres, Alice, eres hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, el triunfo en el matrimonio corre por tus venas- ella me dio una gran sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie.

-Tienes razón, soy Alice Cullen, hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, haré que esto funcione, pero- me puse de pie antes de que pudiera terminar y volver a sus dudas.

-Pero nada, mis poderes mentales me dicen que serás muy feliz- Alice comenzó a reírse como loca y yo le regale un sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes poderes mentales y además, que tienen que ver los poderes mentales en todo esto?- Alice no podía dejar de reír y yo le saque la lengua.

-Solo intentaba hacerte reír- hice un puchero, que si bien no era como los de Alice, fue lo suficiente bueno como para que ella dejara de reírse en mi cara.

-Y vaya que lo has logrado- paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros. -¿Cómo está mi hermanito?- mis ojos brillaron ante la mención de Edward.

-Bien- dije, con la sonrisa colándose por mis labios. -Ansioso, igual que yo, le he dicho que debe de hablar contigo- Alice pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de responder

-¿Crees que debo de esperar a que tu estés allá para contarle y puedas detener al monstruo o se lo cuento por teléfono y dejo que su furia se disperse por todo Londres?- ahora fue mi turno de reírme, Alice frunció el ceño, dándome a entender que no estaba jugando.

-Creo que si esperas, yo podría hacer algo con ello- Levante mis cejas divertida y Alice me dio un codazo antes de mascullar un "pervertida"

-Te quiero- le dije entre risas antes de ponerme de pie -Descansa Al- ella soltó una sonrisa

-Yo también te quiero Bells, que sueñes conmigo- La mire un segundo antes de ponerme en camino hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Creo que Edward no quisiera que estuvieras en mis sueños, me ha dicho que sueñe con él antes de colgar- Alice me saco la lengua

-Maldito egoísta- la oí susurrar antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya en mi habitación traté de pensar en lo que me esperaba en lo que ahora ya eran dos días, estaba nerviosa, demasiado nunca había viajado fuera de los limites de los Estados Unidos y viajar a Londres para ver a Edward creaba miles de mariposas en mi estomago, causa de las ansias y los nervios. Me quedaría en el departamento de Edward que estaba dentro del campus, otra cosa que me ponía nerviosa, Alice y yo habíamos decidido no vivir dentro del campus de la Universidad por que nos aterraban las miradas que te dan todos en tu primer año, aunque, la verdad la asustada era yo, no Alice, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención no yo, fue así como la convencí de que buscáramos uno lejos de las miradas de todos, suficiente soportarlas en clase.

Entonces también me encontraba aterrada de todas las miradas que le darían a la chica desconocida del collar, la que traía loco a Edward Cullen. Aunque realmente no tenía idea si sabían que la novia de Edward era la chica del collar, nunca lo había preguntado y Edward nunca lo mencionó, la verdad no me importaba. Lo que más me importaba era mirar a la cara a la que había sido la novia de Edward en Europa, Tanya, estaba segura que mi poca autoestima decaería a cero después de verla.

Lancé un suspiro molesto, no quería cruzarme con ella ni un solo momento, pero viviendo en el campus por unos meses era imposible. Tan bien, por un buen lado conocería al fin a la que había sido la "mejor amiga" de Edward en todos esos años, Ángela, estaba un poquito celosa de ella, pero Edward me decía que no se podía comparar conmigo, que yo había sido la mejor de todas y que aun lo era.

Ángela, por lo que me había dicho Edward no sabía quién era yo o cómo era, él quería que me conociera en mi viaje a Europa, como todos.

En algún punto de mi discusión mental sobre los pros y los contras de ir a Londres con mi novio me quede dormida.

Desperté gracia a un mensaje de Edward, "buenos días amor, 48 cortas horas para verte". Sonreí a pesar del enojo por haberme despertado. Teclee un rápido te amo, antes de correr a la ducha.

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas me las pase, sacando la impúdica, porque no se podía llamar de otra manera a los pedazos de tela que metía Alice en mi maleta, ropa interior que mi mejor amiga metía por entre mi ropa. Alice y yo pasamos una larga discusión la tarde del viernes por eso, ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacer que usara todo ese encaje en Londres, al final, para hacerla feliz acepte tres conjuntos que considere apropiados, ella no quedo del todo satisfecha pero lo acepto de igual manera.

También habíamos decidido salir a hacer unas compras de último momento, o bueno, ella había decidido. Alice había decidido que pasaría mis últimas horas en Chicago conmigo día y noche, decía que tenía que aprovechar sus últimos días conmigo, porque con su hermano, ya no estaba segura de si regresaría. Me reí de ella varias veces por eso, era obvio que regresaría, no era el tipo de chicas que dejaban la universidad tan fácil, ni siquiera por Edward. Estar con Alice hacia que el tiempo pasara increíblemente rápido, a tal punto que no podía imaginarme estar aquí, en la puerta de embarque abrazándola a modo de despedida.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Al- le dije mientras ella se aferraba a mi abrazo.

-Si mi hermano te hace algo, no dudes en decirme, tomaría el primer vuelo para ir a romperle la cara- amenazó, me reí pero la abracé mucho más fuerte. Solo me iría dos meses, pero Alice y yo habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas que no podía imaginarme sin ella por mucho tiempo.

-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue, está bien- ella asintió antes de soltarme.

-Que tengas buen viaje Bella- me dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a darme un rápido abrazo.

-Cuida de ella, Jasper- el abrazo delicadamente a Alice y la miro a los ojos un instante.

-Siempre- prometió. Una voz interrumpió toda la tranquilidad del aeropuerto anunciando mi vuelo, suspire y volví a abrazar a Jasper y Alice. Comencé a caminar, pero me volví antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Los quiero- les dije, me despedí de ellos con la mano y ellos me gritaron un buen viaje.

Estaba más que cómoda en el avión. Me había quedado dormida durante la mayor parte del viaje, agradecí este hecho pues la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, aunque las horas que no había dormido habían hecho efecto, cuando desperté sentí ese extraño cosquilleo en la panza que me volvía loca.

Nos acababa de anunciar que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad para el aterrizaje. Era domingo por la noche, si mis cuentas estaban bien, Edward me llevaría a cenar después de que me recogiera en el aeropuerto y de ahí pasaríamos algo de tiempo de calidad en su departamento. Lo único malo de todo, es que el tenia que asistir a sus clases finales el lunes por la mañana, estaba preparándose para el concierto final que presentaban cada fin de curso, por lo cual no habría acción nocturna por el resto de la noche.

No era que me molestara, tenía dos meses para disfrutar con él, sólo no quería quedarme sola en un país desconocido toda una mañana.

Baje del avión con el corazón sonando en mis oídos, me dirigí por mis maletas, solo llevaba dos, algo que Alice había peleado, para ella lo necesario eran mínimo cuatro maletas, pero ella era extremista cuando salía de viaje, yo podía sobrevivir con dos maletas, además, compraría un poco de ropa aquí también.

Entre al área de arribos, y camine un poco entre la gente. La zona estaba llena por la temporada de vacaciones, y tuve que estirar mi cuello por encima de la gente hasta que ubique mi objetivo.

Llevaba un suéter color azul que remarcaba su trabajada figura, unos descuidados jeans obscuros, su cabello rebelde brillaba como oro a la luz, parecía algo húmedo aun, lo que quería decir que se había duchado antes de venir aquí. El también me buscaba entre la gente. Su cara de movía de un lado al otro mientras observaba a todos a su alrededor, con su brillante sonrisa. En un instante volteo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos al fin.

**Realmente no saben cuanto lo siento, las hice esperar un año por esto, pero no ha sido mi mejor año, entre a la Universidad y aprendi lo que no es tener tiempo para ti, tengo varios capitulos ya avanzados y estoy de vacaciones asi que voy a hacer que esto funcione. Nunca he dejado una de mis historias a medias. Bueno nos vemos la proxima semana, les deseo una feliz navidad!(: **


End file.
